2014.02.17 - Legal Counsel
She-Hulk was currently getting her drink on at a bar called "Puzzles", one of the popular bars for local Lawyer types. And there was already one big and green lawyer currently occupying one of the booths at the counter. She had just finished a grueling court session, and won, but by a very thin margin. At least it was challenging! Shulkie was still dressed in her black suit, with thin purple pinstripes, with a white chemise underneath and very high purple pumps. "I'll have scotch," Matt Murdock says as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out his wallet. With a flick of his fingers and a shift of his cane, he produces his credit card and offers it to the barkeep. He too is just finished after a long day's work, but no trial fun. Instead, he's been working on a plea deal for an elderly woman who is being charged with fraud. Shulkie's eyes peered over to the man who approached the bar. Hmms. Red hair, blind, and in a joint like this? Had to be one man, or at least one huge coincidence. She smiled and gave him a wave, and then immediately realized he couldn't even see that but spoke up, "Hey, you're Matt Murdock right? I'm Jennifer Walters." "Hello!~" Matt says as he turns towards Jennifer's general direction and sticks out a hand for her to shake if she's so inclined. His suit is charcoal with a solid blood red tie. "By the voice, and the establishment, I'm going to guess that I'm speaking with Jennifer Walters, Assistant District Attorney of this fine city. I assure you, I know it from the press conferences and not the Maxim videos that accompanied the photo shoots. I never forget a voice." She reached out to shake his hand firmly, but not enough to show her true strength. Jennifer was always quite careful of that, and if he wasn't already familiar with her he could tell she was of larger size then most. She let out a laugh, "Oh well now you've got me blushing! Let me get your next drink." The bartender was already there with her next pitcher of beer. It probably was her third by that point, but being a Hulk meant high tolerance. She moved to sit at the stool next to the one he was standing next to, "It's nice to finally meet you, your name pops up often." Plus handsome, hello! "I'm sure it does," Matt says with a bit of a smirk. "Usually right before or right after a derogatory term, I imagine. Is Ross still upset he lost the Hollingsworth trial to me last year? I'm not sure he'll ever get over it." His smile broadens, "I guess it's a good thing I haven't gone up against you yet, Walters. I'm not sure my reputation could take the hit of losing to you." She-Hulk smirked and took a long swig from her beer, resting an elbow onto the surface of the counter. She then shrugged, "It could happen one of these days, but either way you know it'll be at least an...interesting fight to the death er-legal justice!" She may or may not play a /little/ too much of the Phoenix Wright series. "It's probably a likelihood. I'm surprised we haven't had the chance already. At least we can be friendly until that fateful day comes." Speaking of things coming, his glass of scotch comes via the bartender and is quickly put down. While Jennifer leans back against the bar, Matt is resting facing the bar with his forearms leaning against it. With a sly smirk she remarks, "And when it does come, loser buys the drinks. Don't worry, I'll make sure to order the bottom shelf stuff. Wouldn't want to bleed you dry." She let out a soft giggle and finished off the rest of her pitcher, "I'm the /nice/ Hulk, after all." Matt coughs, apparently having no retort to being bled dry. "Well, I've never met the mean Hulk; you're all the Hulk I've come across. I don't hesitate to say that I'm happy that has been the case." There is a small little smile on her lips, she always had a soft spot for her cousin. More often than not it was a protective one. She gestured for the barkeep to refill his glass and took the second one he had already procured. "Hey I said I was the "nice" one didn't I? But the Hulk is a whole other discussion all in itself." Matt tilts his head and nods, "Unfortunately, it's going to have to wait until another time. I've got somewhere to be in 15 and I've got to get myself a cab. Raincheck?" Drink and run. Well, if you had a 10 million dollar hit on your head, you'd drink and run too. Category:Log